Dreamless sleep
by The Mad Hatter's second cousin
Summary: After the war, tensions are running high as Both Harry and Snape don't like to sleep alone...


I do not own…Oh God I think I'm going to cry!

_**The war is over and this does not include books 6 and 7… Coz they were crap! Ok so book six is good but 7!?! Wtf?**_

_She rushed the ending, she killed Snape off badly and she put dates in the book… blah …blah…blah…blah… _

Ok… soo… now I got that off my chest. YES it is true! This is another dirty little fic for you dirty Hatters out there. Have fun and forgive me for the clichés that will undoubtedly abound in abundance.

FLUFF ALERT!!! This probably is the most unlikely story… but oh so kinky….

**You must be over the height restriction to use this ride! **

**Dreamless sleep…**

**S**everus sat behind his desk, trying desperately to mark the seventh year essays that he had received that day. After once again slipping into sleep he snarled, stormed out of his office and made his way up the dungeon stairs that lead to the Great Hall.

Turning swiftly to the left he walked through the Oak doors and stepped out into the crisp night air. Taking a deep breath as he slowed his pace and strolled down to the edge of the lake, where he sat on the grass and gazed over the water. Severus carded his fingers through his long black hair and sighed, resting his forehead on his knees. "I need to get laid…" He whispered to himself.

A gasp came somewhere not far behind him.

Snapping his head up, he spun around.

"_You!_"

o'OO'o

**H**arry woke from another nightmare, this time in tears.

"Fuck!" he whispered, groping in the dark for his glasses. This time he had been torn apart by the inferi, amongst the many dismembered bodies of their victims before him.

"I need to get out of here!" He said, jumping out of bed as quietly as he could, Harry grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, followed by a t-shirt. Once he had put on his sneakers and flung his invisibility over himself, Harry made his way down to the common room, and out the portrait. The tower's keeper, the Fat Lady, cried out in panic, as no one seemed to exit the hole.

Quietly, the bespectacled boy made his way out of the castle toward the glittering lake. When he arrived to the edge of the water, Harry's attention was drawn to a dark figure a few meters to his right. Moving closer, Harry realised it was The Potions Master, hands caught in his own hair and head on his knees…

"I need to get laid." The man said.

Shocked Harry let out a gasp, only to attract the attention of the brooding man. He spun around and glared straight at the spot Harry was occupying. "_You!_"

_How does he do that? _Harry thought through his panic as Snape's long fingers snatched at the cloak and pulled it from his body.

Now that he had been exposed Harry merely walked to where Snape had been sitting, and settled himself on the grass, surpassingly calm.

"Would you mind telling me why you're out after curfew Mr Potter?" Snape snarled. "Or do you see yourself to be above such mundane rules?"

"Don't start with me!" Harry snapped. "I just needed some air for Christ's sake! You try waking up from a dream where enchanted corpses are eating you alive and see how you feel!"

This seemed to be answer enough for the man, as Snape sat down beside the boy and sighed. After a few moments of calm silence, the man sighed. "Dreamless sleep…"

Harry blinked, "Huh?" he asked.

"Dreamless sleep Mr Potter." He said louder, slightly annoyed. "I have a fair bit in stock, you should take some."

Harry blinked again, this time surprised by the man's generosity. "Umm… Thanks, that would be…" Harry took in a deep breath. "So good."

"Hmm… Yes it tends to be useful." The professor agreed, lying back on the soft grass.

Harry glanced down to where his teacher lay, looking up at the stars. Harry took another deep breath and swallowed "Professor…" He began. "May I ask you a question?"

Snape took his eyes from Saturn to look at his student. "Yes I suppose you may."

"What did you mean?" Harry asked.

"What?" Snape replied, baffled.

"When you said that you needed to get laid…" Harry blushed, looking away.

"I… Err… What?!?" Snape spluttered, sitting up right. "Why?"

Harry looked determinedly at his shoes, _Oh God! I did not just ask that! _

Severus glared at the boy beside him, _Shit! He heard that! _"Mr Potter, that is hardly appropriate!" He said, anger flaring up inside of him. The boy just seemed to blush even harder and found something very interesting about his shoes, as if they held the secrets to the world. Suddenly Severus found himself being kissed by a pair of soft moist lips.

Grabbing the boy by the shoulders, he all but threw him away. "Mr Potter I-!" He was however cut short by the boy's lips again.

This time Severus pinned the boy to the ground and held him down with the weight of his body. "What is the meaning of this Potter?" He snarled, glaring deep into the emerald of his eyes.

"Just kiss me…" Harry pleaded, searching his professor's face.

"No!" Snape spat. "Why should I do that?" Severus saw a flash of hurt cross the boy's face. Harry shut his eyes tight, and turned his head away from the man on top of him. "I need you…" He whispered. He was furious at himself for admitting it; he had always ignored his feelings for Severus, no matter how much he wanted the man to know.

"Oh please!" Snape said, getting off the teenager. "I'm not stupid Potter! I know you just want to see if you can get the _Greasy Git_ fired!"

Snape stood, brushed off his robes and strode away toward the castle, while Harry lay on the ground, mortified. Suddenly he knew it was now or never! He had to show the man how he felt!

Harry jumped to his feet and ran after his teacher. "Severus wait!"

Severus rolled his eyes, _Severus? Really…_ However, the Potions master stopped and waited for the boy to catch up.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Harry asked, blushing once again. Severus merely shrugged, and continued to walk to the oak doors. Taking that as a yes, Harry followed him inside.

The man swept through the castle's doors and toward the dungeons, not speaking a word Harry put the cloak back over him. He shuddered to think what the Slytherins would say if they caught their head of house taking Harry Potter to his private quarters. Severus stopped to quickly go inside his office, he returned carrying a stack of scrolls, Harry recognised them to be the essays his classmates and himself handed in that morning. Severus motioned his head to tell Harry to follow, he walked further down the cold dark corridor, twisting and turning until the stopped before what Harry would have thought to be a dead end. Glancing over to where Harry now stood, now exposed having removed the cloak, he took a deep breath. " _Redemption._" He said, almost a whisper.

_I wonder why that… _Thought the teenager as he slipped through the door that had arranged itself out of the stone bricks of the wall. Harry was surprised to be greeted by an extremely long staircase. Its stretched so far that he wasn't able to see as to where it led. "Come on Potter." Severus said, making his way up ward.

It took a good ten minutes to reach the top of the stairs; Harry was puffed and gasping for air making Severus chuckle. They were greeted by two large oak doors, which Severus opened with a sweep of his right hand. "Come inside and catch your breath." Was all he said as he stepped in, taking off his black cloak, Harry following feeling a bubble of excitement shoot through him as he stepped in side the home of the Potions Master.

The boy gasped at the sight that reached him. The room seemed to have been carved from the cliff side on top of which Hogwarts was built. One entire wall was made of glass, looking out across the glistening lake, toward the tall mountain peaks. While the other walls were made of stone, no bricks just smooth stone. All except for the space opposite the oak doors, it seemed to be an entire section of the Hogwarts library glued to the wall. From the floor to the ceiling were shelves bursting with thousands of books. Heavy tombs on Potion Lore, spell books, encyclopedias, even novels adorned the wall, bound in many different colours, textures and materials. The sight was breath taking.

The floors were black and white checked tiles, a few large ornate rugs placed under the furniture. Harry looked around the spacious open plan living space, the fireplace was carved from the ground to the high ceiling, and it was shaped to be quite a striking centrepiece for the room. It served in dividing the lounge area from the dinning set giving heat to both, as it was an open hearth. The couch was dark green suede, accompanied by two comfortable looking armchairs. The table and chairs were a dark stained cherry wood, which matched the other furniture pieces around the room. Harry looked above him to the high ceilings, there were two large crystal chandeliers hanging from the stone radiating with light by some unknown source. In fact if Harry didn't know better he would say that the light came from the crystals themselves.

"I take you like my rooms?" Snape asked, Harry realised that he was no longer standing beside him but inspecting some plants that grew in pots beside the glass wall, recognising them to be potion herbs.

"Yes." He replied steeping over to the man. "Its beautiful here." Harry looked at his shoes again.

Severus said "There are few true Potion Masters in Europe nowadays, and the schools around the continent can only employ those who have reached the full potential of their apprenticeship." Harry looked up to find the man was looking at him strangely. "So headmasters must be particularly kind to their resident Potions Professors."

Harry smiled; well that's why Dumbledore won't give Snape the Defence job.

"However Mr Potter, I do not whish to talk about my employment contract with you." Snape continued taking out his wand and with a flick the massive glass wall seemed the split in two and slide apart, revealing an ornate stone balcony. Stepping out into the night, he sat along the railing while Harry loomed in the doorway, unsure where to put himself. "Come over here Harry." He sighed motioning the boy to come closer. "What is it that you want from me?"

Harry looked over the water; he didn't know what to tell the man. He couldn't just say to him that he had been madly in love with him since his second year, and that he was always dreaming about him, unless he was being murdered by any one of Voldemort's left over followers.

"The war is still haunting me…" Harry whispered. "I know it's all over but there are still things that are getting to me! I killed him! I've done what people wanted me to do! Why can't I just be able to sleep now? I'm so damn tired!" Harry cut his rant short, as he realised he was indeed ranting. Blushing Harry put his head in his hands and sighed.

Severus stood from the railing, and moved closer to Harry, placing an arm around his shoulder. "I know." He said quietly. "We both have this problem. I gave my all to help Albus end the war, I tried desperately to redeem myself from my past actions." Severus was surprised that the boy moved closer to his person and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." Harry said, his face against the chest of his professor, who had stilled at the boy's touch, awkwardly putting his arms around him "I'm not sure why I'm here. I just wanted to tell you that because I lost so many people in the war I now understand that there's no point in not telling you this." Severus felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh God…_

"I need to tell you that I… That I…." The last two words were spoken as Harry raised his head to look Severus in the eye. "Love you."

Severus could feel his heart beating in his throat; no body had ever said this to him. Not even his own mother let alone the most beautiful young man he was ever lucky enough to have known in his existence.

True that he had been finding himself constantly thinking of Potter more often, even going so far to be slipping in and out of his dreams but he never imagined the wizarding saviour to be standing here against his bony frame, expressing his romantic feelings toward the awkward Potions Professor.

"Mr Potter I'm not sure what to tell you…" Severus said, looking down at the boy.

The beautiful emerald eyes gazing deeply within him. Harry merely smiled knowingly and stepped back. "Please professor," He said. "Don't under estimate me. I've never been a child." He paused, weighing his words. "Which sucks but I can deal with that as long as you're around."

Severus sighed, there was no arguing with him, and Harry was down right enchanting when he wanted to play the flirting game. "Ok then Potter, what to you really want? To bed me tonight?" He said. "To hear me cry out your name as you fuck me hard and deep?"

Harry smiled coyly, moving closer to the tall, lean man and whispered in his ear. "I was rather hoping _you'd_ be fucking _me_…" Stepping away, Harry walked into the room again. Slowly making his way to the lounge suite as he removed his shirt, he lay on the rug, staring at the chandelier, which was dimming in its brightness, casting glittering rainbows across the room. "Severus?" Harry called into the sweet air.

"Yes?" Came the reply, as Severus stepped into the firelight looking at the beautiful sight laid out before him. Harry was stretched out on the dark green rug, his pale chest soft and supple, while muscular and lean. Severus' eyes were drawn to the small pert rosy nipples that adorned his chest. He wondered what it would be like to taste them…

"Take me to your bed room…" Harry whispered, one finger playing gently with the small pink bud that he had seen Severus gaze at longingly. Snape grinned like the Cheshire cat as he shook his head. "No little kitten." He purred. "I want you where you lay for now…" Severus removed his outer robe, revealing a white button up shirt, which he removed. Harry sat up and crawled over the man, pausing as he rested on his knees and looked up at the tall dark man. Licking his lips he began to fumble with the man's belt buckle and opened the front of his trousers.

Harry gasped softly at the jutting cock that was released, long and thick. He wondered how he was going to be able to handle it.

Sensing his unease, Severus moved down to his knees, and kissed harry softly, flicking his tongue over the lips, asking for entrance. Harry moaned and opened, welcoming the hot tongue of his teacher as it ravaged his mouth. His hands found their way to the man's broad back and enjoyed the feel of the warm flesh. Laying Harry down Severus sucked and bit the boy's neck, marking him as his. He then trailed kisses to the small pink buds he had adored earlier. Taking one in his mouth, then the other, pinching and stroking its twin all the while. Harry couldn't suppress the soft mewling sounds escaping from his freshly marked throat as he was teased into nirvana. Severus smiled as he made his way down further, unbuttoning the boy's jeans and tugging down the fly. He slid the jeans and the white briefs down to his ankles and moaned in appreciation at the sight that greeted him.

Harry's own member was now heavily engorged and pulsated with need. "Harry," Severus whispered.

"What." He replied, a jolt of panic shooting through him, was there something wrong? "I know I'm not huge like you but I-."

"Shhh…" Severus moved upward, placing an arm underneath the boy's head, and kissed him hard on the lips. "It's perfect he growled, taking it in his hand and sliding his fist down the hot shaft. Harry gasped for the third time that night, arching his back he thrust into the man's fist. Severus chuckled, and pumped harder. "Your so sensitive Mr Potter." He whispered taking the boy's slender neck in his mouth.

Harry was hardly aware of his words as he writhed in his professor's embrace, being fucked by his hand and marked on his neck at the same time.

He came with a cry and spilled his seed over the man's hand and his own stomach. "Severus…" He said, out of breath.

"Yes?" He replied bringing two fingers dripping with cum to the boy's mouth, which were taken without protest. When Harry had had his fill, he continued.

"I want to taste you." He said, closing his eyes.

Severus smiled, mounted the boy and slowly made his way toward Harry's mouth.

He lowered his now painfully swollen cock, pressing gently against his student's warm, soft lips, smearing the pre-cum over them. Kissing the tip softly he opened his mouth, sucking on the round tip before he greedily swallowed the man whole, deep throating as best he could without choking.

Severus snaked his hand under Harry's head, raising it off the ground as the boy sucked and swallowed.

"Good boy…" Severus muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, throwing his head back.

Harry found a rhythm but was constantly thrown off by a jagged thrust every few seconds from Severus. The potions Master withdrew from the boy's mouth, and stood, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Harry was confused, had he done something bad? His worries however were put to ease as the man ridded himself of his pants entirely and scooped him up, carrying him to a door almost hidden in the bookcase against the glass. Kicking the door open, Severus took the boy down a long hallway, one side was merely the same glass wall, the other stone with three doors. Severus passed them without a glance and entered a fourth that ended the hall.

The beauty of the rooms once again shocked Harry, Severus' bedroom was vast, The glass took up another entire wall, a huge bed set against it. The frame of the bed was cherry like the rest of the furnishings and was set low to the ground, there was no decipherable head or foot, however at each end the wood curled out in one solid panel, it reminded Harry of some strange wooden flying carpet. Smirking at the randomness of his thoughts, he was placed gently on the soft mattress, amongst the luxurious bedding and found himself curled up beside Severus, being kissed passionately while the rough hands explored every inch of his flushed skin.

Whimpering with lust Harry was positioned on his back by strong arms and pulled, legs apart, toward the Potions Master. Severus smiled softly at the petite beauty below him, and decided to finish what they had started, it was getting close to Dawn.

Summoning a crystal jar of oil, Severus coated is fingers and slid one inside the writhing boy, causing him to moan in uncertain pleasure. After he had managed to successfully stretch the boy with three fingers he lathered his cock in the oil and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

Leaning down to kiss the soft lips, he pushed past the tight muscle, making the youth cry out in pain. When he had fully penetrated the boy, he paused to allow Harry time to adjust to the feeling of his cock stretching his entrance in ways he wouldn't have ever imagined possible. "Tell me when, _mon chatt._" He whispered huskily, fighting for self-control, as the hot flesh squeezed him tightly.

Harry took in a deep breath and nodded, blinking through the sweat.

Severus began to rock gently back and forth, while Harry moaned in appreciation, slowly gradually getting louder as the thrusts became hard and deep. "Faster Sev!" He cried, clutching at the sheets, arching his back and screaming in ecstasy. Severus growled and complied with fervour, loosing all control over his body.

Hitting the boy's sweet spot with every thrust, he knew Harry was close to completion and began pumping the boy's cock pouring the remaining oil over the dark red member. Harry screamed out his orgasm as the first rays of light came from behind the mountains, bucking his hips and releasing his climax into the air. It hit their stomachs, and dripped onto the bed while Severus rode out his own explosive climax, filling the boy so completely that it dribbled from the entrance.

Collapsing beside each other, they fell asleep, bathed in the gentle caress of the warm morning sunlight.

The first morning of their life together.

o'OO'o

Yes I know it's complete fluff and is relly different to my other sexiness, but well… I dunno it was weird to write.

If any one can help me gimmee a message and please review!

Btw I'm looking for challenges! So be creative and naughty! And give me something to do!

Love the Mad Hatter's Second Cousin.

TEA TIME!!!!


End file.
